1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to plasma display panel (PDP) device.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Recently, researchers have been making diverse attempts to improve the image quality of a plasma display panel (PDP) and enhance color purity and contrast. These attempts have proceeded in a direction such that the material or structure of a PDP is modified. To be specific, the bright room contrast ratio may be able to be improved to an extent by changing the composition of the materials that constitute a PDP, such as substrates, dielectric substances, barrier ribs, and phosphors, or by adding a new element thereto. However, the improvement may cause another problem.
Japanese Patent laid-open No. Hei 11-1342 discloses a PDP using a glass substrate that includes a minute amount of nickel oxide and cobalt oxide in addition to the composition of the glass substrate as a front substrate. The glass substrate brings about an effect of increased contrast of the PDP, as the nickel oxide and cobalt oxide absorb external light and decrease the transmittance of visible light. However, since the coloring by the nickel ocide and cobalt oxide may decrease transmittance of light over the entire wavelength zone of the visible light and absorb light emitted from the phosphor as well, the brightness of the image may decrease.
Meanwhile, a discharge gas is injected to the inside of the panel of the PDP. The discharge gas is a mixed gas of xenon (Xe) and neon (Ne). Neon gas generates orange visible light at a wavelength of around 585 nm. Since the red, green, and blue colors generated from red, green, and blue phosphors in the PDP may include the orange color, there is a problem in that colors are not accurately represented due to the orange color. Korean Patent Publication No. 1999-0073478 discloses a technology wherein the color purity and contrast are improved by adding a minute amount of rare earth metal oxides, i.e., neodymium oxide (Nd2O3) and praseodymium oxide (Pr2O3) to a dielectric layer to thereby block the orange light emitted from the neon discharge gas.
The discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.